crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Brigand
Brigand (real name Brian Andrew Gentry)''Silver Linings: Chapter 2, Part 1'' is a supervillain with a cause. Brian was born in 1960, the son of a notable second-generation FBI agent, and considered a natural for following on the steps of his father and grandfather—excelling at academics, all sorts of sports, a First Class Boy Scout with a lot of merit badges, and a second dan belt at both Karate and Aikido at sixteen. Then something happened and he went berserk at a church function, beating his father to death and injuring three other men. He was tried as an adult and sentenced to life in prison. After six years, he escaped (killing a guard in the process) and took the name "Brigand," engaging in a personal crusade against the U.S. Federal Government and large corporations, leading to him being frequently called a "Communist." Dominus says this: : “THAT is Brigand, a man who has devoted the past thirty-plus years to kicking over the apple carts of corrupt businessmen and government officials. Everywhere Brigand goes, there’s scandal, corruption and disgrace. He doesn’t cause it, he just has an uncanny knack for finding it. He’s had help from the Red Brotherhood, but he doesn’t know it… probably. He’s our kind of supervillain, and he’s an example for the entire country.”''Razzle Dazzle: Part 3'' Phase called him a "significant threat": : I was worried about Emil Hammond, and my Christmas demon, and the hyper-competent people who would eventually put me up on their radarscopes as I became more important as a financial and economic force: significant threats like Brigand, or Dr. Diabolik, or Jihad.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 12 - The Legend of Talus, or of Fortitude History Dr. Diabolik, after his attack on Cincinnati had this bit to say, about Brigand, on October 8th, 2006: : “Oh, and get in touch with Brigand, and tell him that if he wants the information about Barnes-Wentworth Oil, to talk to Typhon. I’d love to give him the information gratis, but a deal is a deal. Not that it really matters; Typhon likes Brigand, and will probably pass the information along anyway.”''Silver Linings 1: Part 3'' On November 3, 2006, Brigand attacks a major pharmaceuticals show in Cincinnati, where Daniels-McGregor Pharmaceuticals is present. Their parent company, Barnes-Wentworth Oil, is also holding their annual meeting, and there are some back-room deals with corrupt congressmen going down. Powers and abilities Brigand is an accomplished athlete and a top-level fighter. There's rumors of him having cybernetic implants and using some sort of super-soldier serum, enhancing even more his already formidable fighting abilities. But his most formidable asset is his mind. He is known for creating extremely elaborate "Mission: Impossible"-style plans where his real goals are hidden under several layers of deception, springing a surprise for his targets at the end. He is a top-level tactician, always including enough contingency plans and alternate escape routes to escape capture—usually with both his goals and compatriots. Meanwhile, his "surprises" tend to have the effect of bringing to light scandals of corporate and government corruption. This has earned him a popular reputation as a sort of "modern Robin Hood." References Category:Villains Category:Gen1